Evaporative emissions (EVAP) systems include vapor canisters that capture fuel vapor (e.g., butane), also known as “purge vapor,” evaporated from liquid fuel (e.g., gasoline) housed in a fuel tank of a vehicle. The trapped fuel vapor is typically circulated into an induction system (e.g., an air box). Because the fuel vapor is highly combustible, its use during engine combustion increases engine power/efficiency. The fuel vapor is typically drawn into the induction system using engine vacuum. For boosted (supercharged or turbocharged) engines, however, there is often a positive pressure in the induction system.
Conventional EVAP systems for boosted engines utilize a hose (e.g., connected after a turbocharger) and an injector tee to create a Venturi effect that draws fuel vapor into the induction system. This Venturi effect, however, is only able to draw a small amount of fuel vapor. Conventional EVAP systems for boosted engines may therefore be incapable of obtaining a desired amount of fuel vapor in some operating scenarios. Accordingly, while such EVAP systems work well for their intended purpose, there remains a need for improvement in the relevant art.